True Loves Kiss
by fangirl.108
Summary: Neal refuses to leave Emma so August puts him under a sleeping curse. He ends up in a "coma" in the hospital where Henry is born. His only hope of waking up is if Emma gives him true loves kiss; swanfire au; oneshot
1. Prologue

_AN: This is my first fanfic and I'm a terrible writter to begin with so I know this is really bad but my friend convinced my to post this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..._

Summary: Neal refuses to leave Emma so August puts him under a sleeping curse. He ends up in a "coma" in the hospital where Henry is born. His only hope of waking up is if Emma gives him true loves kiss

Prologue:

 **Neal POV**

This damn puppet was trying to get me to leave Emma! Who does he think he is to say what's best for her? "I won't leave her." "Well, then you leave me no choice." He came towards me but didn't try to pin me to the ground like I expected. I felt a prick on my shoulder. I looked at August who was holding what seemed to be a normal sewing needle, except we both knew it wasn't. "What the he-" my eyelids grew heavy and I felt myself falling but couldn't stop it. I was falling asleep uncontrollably. I knew what this was. August put me under a sleeping curse

* * *

I was in a room. It was small and dark and there were mirrors everywhere. There was a single torch on the wall which I grabbed. With the light I could see there was nothing in the room. I thought back to my days in the enchanted forest. People have talked about sleeping curses all the time. They were in almost every story told. I remembered hearing they send you to a sort of dream realm where you're alone with your thoughts forever- or untill your true love wakes you up. I knew, without a doubt, Emma is my true love, but who knows if she thought the same or if she would even find me. At this point she probably thinks I took off without her. And if she somehow found me, she would have to kiss me. There were to many variables. I was probably going to be stuck there forever, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hope Emma would wake me up.


	2. True Loves Kiss

_AN: I just want to mention a couple things before you read. First, I named the marshal after Ana Lucia from Lost becuase I liked her and I miss her and she was a police officer so I feel lile it kind of works out but it is not supposed to be her. I just used the same name not the whole character. I just feel like I should clarify that. Also I kept Henry's name the same as the show and it bothers me a little because I know it doesn't make sense but I didn't feel like comming up with a name so... Oh and I'm bot really sure how to properly seperate the srory into paragraphs so it's kind of in chunks which I know is annoying but... Sorry not sorry? Okay I'm done now :P_

 **Emma POV**

I woke up confused. Where was I? What was going on? Then I remebered. I was in the hospital. I had a son. The doctor wasn't supposed to tell me but he didn't know what I had decided to do. He told me I could change my mind, but this was for the best. I couldn't raise him by myself. They decided to keep me overnight to make sure everything was okay before I returned to the prison. I had to beg to not be chained to the hospital bed. The marshal, Ana Lucia, assured everyone there wasn't much I could do with her there watching me. Eventually, they aggreed and I was given that small bit of freedom. I was supposed to stay in the room but I had to get out of there, distract myself from, everything. Ana Lucia sliped away to use the bathroom so I snuck out of the room. I wandered throught the halls, stratigicly away from the nursery. Then I heard something a nurse said. "Mr. Cassidy." I could have imagined it. It could have been a different man with the last name Cassidy. I didn't hear anything else in the conversation, I had no context, but I had to find out. I walked in the direction the nurse had come from, looking into every room untill I saw what I was looking for. Still in disbelief I snuck into the room making sure no one noticed. Sure enough, Neal Cassidy was laying unconscious in the hospital bed, tubes and needles sticking out of him every which way. "No" I whispered to myself. "Neal?" A million possibilities ran through my mind. This is what I've been wanting. A reason he left that didn't involve being set up. Maybe he didn't set me up after all. Maybe there was an accident on his way to sell the watches. No one would know to tell me. But they also wouldn't know where to find me or that I was wearing a stolen watch. And if this happened to him while he was selling the watches, thats a long time to be in the hospital. I read the chart next to the bed. Comatose. He was in a coma. That would make sense. If that's how he was found then theres no way he could have told anyone to find me. And if he's here someone must have found him. Maybe in the process of selling the watches he told someone about our plan and they left the tip that got me arrested. It was one of many possiblities but it was possible. I sat in a chair next to him. His ankle was handcuffed to the bed. I guess my arrest wasn't enough for the incident to blow over after all. When I looked at his face, I felt all the anger and betrayal all over again. But I also realised how much I missed him. Oddly enough, seeing him unconscious in the hospital gave me the thing I've been waiting for since the day I was arrested. Hope. Hope that he did love me and didn't set me up. That it was just some big misunderstanding. However, there was only one way to find out what really happened. "Neal" I whispered with a shaky voice. "Neal wake up. It's me. Emma." Nothing. I shook his sholders gently, how I would when waking him from a nightmare. "Neal." I continued pleading. "Please wake up. I need to talk to you. I need to know what happend. Why a cop meet me in that ally instaid of you." I felt my eyes water and I grabbed his hand. "Why didn't you find me? Is it because you were here?" I moved my head next to his and looked at his closed eyes, wishing for them to open. "Neal, please wake up. Tell me it was all a misunderstanding, that it wasn't a set up. Tell me you love me. Please. I need you. I love you." Absentmindedly, I kissed him. There was a wave of energy and light, then I felt him kissing me back. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes looking back. "Neal?" "Emma!" He was awake. "Neal!" He hugged me tightly and whispered "I love you too" as the medical staff came in the room. They scolded me for disobeying my rules and dragged me back into my room. This time, not hesitating to handcuff me in place.

* * *

 **Neal Pov**

I don't know how long I was there when I finally heard her voice. "Neal." "Emma?" I called back eventhough I know she couldn't hear me. "Neal, wake up. It's me. Emma." "Emma!" She found me! "Neal." I couldn't see her but I could hear in her voice she was crying. "Please wake up. I need to talk to you. I need to know what happend. Why a cop meet me in that ally instaid of you." No. August called the police on Emma?! He turned her in?! "Why didn't you find me? Is it because you were here?" "Yes. Emma that's exactly why." If only she could hear me. "You need to kiss me, Emma. Thats the only way I'll wake up." "Neal, please wake up. Tell me it was all a misunderstanding, that it wasn't a set up. Tell me you love me. Please. I need you. I love you." Then it happened. There was a wave of magic as I felt myself wake up. I felt her kissing me and I kissed her back. I missed her so much. She pulled away and looked at me, and I looked at her. "Neal?" "Emma!" She did it! She broke the curse! "Neal!" I hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you too." I never wanted to let go of her but other people started filing into the room. They draged her out and assesed me, disconnecting some of the needles and tubes that were unnecessary. I was in the hospital. How did I get here? Did August bring me? I didn't think he would but what other explanation was there? Unless Emma found me. Why else would she be here. Wait she was in a hospital gown too. What did that nurse say to her? Something about staying in her room. Hospital room? Why was Emma in the hospital? What happened? How long was I here? I had so many questions. "Uh" I begin but was interupted. "I know you have a lot of questions but let us finish first. Then we can chat." "Uh, yeah, okay." Guess I was going to have to wait for answers, and to see Emma.

* * *

When I finally I had a chance to talk to the doctor, I didn't know where to start. There were so many things I didn't know. "How long was I here." I decided to start with. "You've been here in a coma for about 8 months Mr. Cassidy." Wow. I've spent the last 8 months of my life under a curse. "What happened? How did I get here?" "Someone found you and called for an ambulence which brought you here. To be completely honest were not really sure what caused you to fall under the coma or wake up. If it's alright with you, we're going to do some tests to try to figure out what happened." They were never going to find anything. There was no medical explaination for a curse, but I couldn't tell her that. So apparently Emma didn't find me and no one would know to tell her. So why was she here? "And, uh, Emma Swan. Why is she here? What happened?" "I'm sorry Mr. Cassidy, even if I knew anything I can't legally talk about other patients without their written consent." Damn. "But is she okay? It's nothing serious right? She's okay?" She has to be. "Look sir I'm really not supposed to say anything, but I can assure you she is just fine. There's no need to worry about her." I sighed, releived. "Thank you. Can I see her?" It was a rhetorical question. I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. "I'm sorry I don't think tha-" I ignored her. I started to get up but realized I was handcuffed to the bed. Damn it! I had forgoten I was a wanted criminal. Then I remebered what Emma said. The police found her in the ally. "Emma. They arrested her too didn't they. Thats why she wasn't allowed out of her room. She was supposed to be chained down too." "Mr. Cassidy, I-" "Look I don't know what everyone thinks happened, but Emma is innocent. She didn't know the watches were stolen." It was a lie, but the only thing I could think of to free her. "She doesn't deserve to be locked up. She didn't do anything. It was all me." "Sir, please calm down-" "Please. You have to do something. She was wrongly accused. You have the criminal right here. Doesn't that mean anything?" "I understand Mr. Cassidy. I'll realy the information." "Thank you." "Do you have any other questions before I leave?" "No, I think that's it." "Okay. Just press this button if you need anyhting." Then she left. All I could do now was wait. Wait to be discharged and sent to prison. Wait to see if they release Emma. Wait find out why she was here. Wait to talk to her and explain what happened. There was nothing else I could do, and that was killing me.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Good news Ms. Swan. A little bird told us that you're innocent. Now, nothing is written in stone, but it looks like you just might be relesed a little early." Ana Lucia told me. "Really?" "We'll see. A judge will decide once you're released." I smiled. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I told you that. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I thought you could use a little hope." I felt bad about leaving earlier. Ana Lucia was supposed to be watching me. She was going to get blamed for not doing her job. She had been so kind to me and I got her in trouble. But I'm also glad I snuck out. Now I know the truth, and this new information proves it. Neal didn't set me up. He didn't want me to get arrested. And now, he's trying to free me. Between all of this I almost forgot one thing. The reason I was here in the first place. Our son. What should I do? I swore I would never tell Neal if I ever saw him again. But that was when I thought he abandoned me. Now? Now I know he loves me and is trying to protect me. I know he would do the same for the kid if he had the chance. Maybe I should tell him. But what will he think? I gave him away. Could he forgive that? Would he want him back? Would I be okay with that? Maybe I shouldn't even tell him in the first place. No. He deserves to know. After evrything I owe him that. What happens from there I'm scared to find out. I'll just have to take this one step at a time.

* * *

After begging for permission, I was finally allowed to talk to Neal. The condition was, Ana Lucia was to escort me, which I didn't mind. It was accualy kind of nice having someone to talk to. "Thanks, for everything you've done for me." I was never good at thanking people, but I felt like I needed to tell her she really helped me. "I'm glad I could help keep your spirits up." "I don't know what I would have done without your help." She smiled. "You know you seem really determined to talk to Mr. Cassidy. If you dont mind me asking, how do you know him?" If anyone else asked me that I would have brushed it of, but something about her made me want to tell her everything. I hadn't felt that comfortable with anyone since Neal. "Accualy he-" I took a deep breath "He's the father." "Oh, I'm sorry. I know that's a rought topic. I didn't-" "It's fine" I assured. "He- uh, he doesn't know. I found out in prison. I wasn't going to tell him. I thought he set me up, used me to take the fall for the watches. Now I know that's not true, but I don't know what to do. I want to tell him, he deserves to know, but I don't know how he'll react." "What's the worst that can happen?" "He can't forgive me." "But what if he does?" "I don't know. I guess I just want him to understand why I did what I did." "Well if he can't understand wanting to give your child it's best chance, then he's the one at fault." She was right. I shouldn't have been so worried about what Neal would think. I know I did the right thing. "You know, you can still change your mind. If you decide you want him, it's not too late." I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

When we got to Neals room, Ana Lucia aggreed to wait for me outside. I thanked her and walked into the room. Neal was sitting up in the bed, his leg still in handcuffs. He looked worried. "Neal?" "Emma!" I walked over to him and we hugged. "I missed you so much." I said in tears. "I missed you too." I laughed. "You were unconscious the whole time." "I was still aware." "So, you heard everything I said?" "Of course. You know, hearing is the last sence to go. I hated that I couldn't respond though." I released my grip on the hug and sat next to him in the bed. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought you left and weren't coming back." "I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you got caught. I knew we should have just left, it was to risky." "No it was my idea. This is my fault." "No, Em. It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen and you couldn't have stopped it." "What did happen? What went wrong?" "It's a long story. Short version is someone followed me. He knew about the watches and he knew about us. He wanted me to leave you and when I refused things got out of hand. He's the one who called the police on you." "Who was he? How did he know? What did he want?" "That's where it gets complicated. I'd rather not talk about it here, but I promis, one day, when this is all over, I'll explain everything." "Okay." He smiled and I smiled too. "I just wish there was something I could have done to stop this. I wish I would have known. I'm sorry Emma." "I'm just glad I know the truth now. That I found you and you didn't leave me." "I will never leave you." He looked into my eyes as he said "I love you." and I replied "I love you too." We kissed and for the first time in almost a year I was happy again. Then he asked "So how did you end up here? What happened? Are you okay?" This was it. If I was going to tell him, this was the time. "Neal, there's something I have to tell you." He looked at me expectantly. "You can tell me anything." "I- I- uh. We- uh." How do I even explain this? "Okay, do you remeber the package you sent me, with the keys?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Well, the day I got that package, I found out-" I took a deep breath. "I found out I was pregnant." His eyes widened in surprise. "Neal, we have a son." He put his hands over his mouth "Oh my god. Emma, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to be alone through that. And in prison. And you thought I left you. I should have been there with you. I'm so sorry Emma." He wrapped his arms around me. "Me too." I hadn't realised I was crying untill Neal brushed his finger on my cheek, wiping away the tears. It was then I realised his eyes weren't dry either. Then he smiled. "A son. We- we have a kid." "Yeah." "Can I see him?" "What?" "Our son, can I- can I see him?" Damn. I forgot to mention not only did we have a kid but I gave him away. "Neal, there's something else you need to know." I could tell he was worried about what else he didn't know. "Just, please don't be mad. What I did, I thought it was the best for him. I didn't know the truth. I thought-" He gabbed my hand. "Emma. It's okay. I'm not going to be mad at you. I promis." I nodded and felt more tears fall from my eyes. "I gave him away. I put our son up for adoption." "Oh, Emma." "When I made the decision I had nothing. I thought I was alone. I wanted to give him his best chance and-" "Emma." He inturupted. "It's okay. I understand. You thought I had left you." "I didn't think I could do it alone." He hugged me. "I know." Then I remembered what Ana Lucia had said in the hall. "Neal?" "Hum?" "There's one more thing." "Yeah?" "They said- Neal, if we want to keep him, it's not too late." "Really?" He looked at me with hope. "Is that what you want?" "I don't know. What do you want?" "Look, I know why you gave him up, and I know you'll be alone for who knows how long while I'm in prison. I understand if you disagree but, Emma, I think we could do this. The three of us, we could be a family." "You think so?" "Yes, I do." I didn't want to give him up in the first place, but I knew I couldn't raise him alone. But now that I know I have Neal, it doesn't seem so impossible. When I thought about us, Neal and me, and our son, together, as a family, I knew that's what I wanted. "Emma?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

I told Ana Lucia what we decided and she relayed the information to her boss who informed social services. After answering some questions and confirming that I did want my son, I got him back. Ana Lucia brought him to me as soon as she got the okay. "He's all yours." She placed him gently into my arms. He was perfect. From the moment I first held him I knew this was right. The three of us were ment to be a family. I just wished Neal was there with me. "Neal." He had to meet him. I look up at Ana Lucia and she immediately understood. "Hold on." She left the room and after a moment returned with a smile. "Come on, let's go see dad." I followed her through the halls, just like last time, but now, everything was different. Instaid of being scared to tell Neal he had a son, I couldn't wait for them too meet, for the three of us to finally be in the same room. We finally got to Neal's room after walking for what felt like forever. Ana Lucia opend the door for me with a smile and I walked in.

* * *

 **Neal POV**

I heard the door open and looked up to see Emma walking in holding a baby in her arms. I smiled. "We get to keep him?" "Yeah, he's ours." She smiled too. "Can I hold him?" She sat in the chair next to the bed and handed him to me. I will never forget that moment, the first time I held him, with Emma right there with me. "Emma, he's amazing." "Yeah. You know, he kinda looks like you." "You think?" "Yeah. He has your dark hair and your eyes." "I don't know, I think he has a little of both of us in him." "One day, Neal, you're gunna realise just how similar you two are and I'm gunna say I told you so." She teased. "Come here." I motioned for her to join us on the bed and she did. "Hey," I was barley able to take my eyes off of our son to look at Emma "he still needs a name." I thought for a moment before deciding on one that fit. "I know it's kind of old fashion, but he kinda looks like a Henry." "Henry?" The way she said it I thought she disapproved, but when she looked at him she laughed and said "You're right, he kinda does. Henry." She smiled at me. "I like it." "Yeah?" She nodded. "What about a middle name?" "Hmm. Henry... Henry..." she repeted while studying him "Henry... Henry Daniel?" "Daniel? Where did that come from?" "Where did Henry come from?" "Alright touche." She laughed, which caused me to do the same. I looked back down at our son. "Henry Daniel Swa-" "Henry Daniel Cassidy" She corrected. "You wanna give him my last name?" I couldn't hold back a smile. "Yes. That's exactly what I wanna do." I shifted Henry in my arms so I had a free hand, with which I grabbed Emma's. My life changed so much within a few hours. Emma found me and woke me up from a sleeping curse. I found out she was arrested and thought I set her up and abandoned her. Then she told me we have a son and she gave him up for adoption, and we decided to we wanted him back. And now, we were finally together. I hadn't been that happy since, well, ever. After centuries of crossing relms I finally found a home, and it wasn't what I expected. I thought back to what I told Emma that day on the fair grounds, "That's how you know you have a home. When you leave, there's this feeling you can't shake. You just miss it." I realised my home wasn't a place after all. My home was with Emma and Henry. Wherever they were, that's where I belonged. Emma had her hand on Henry's face and was stroking his cheek with her thumb. Her other hand was still in mine and her head rested on my shoulder. "Emma?" "Hum?" "Marry me." She lifted up her head to look at me. "What?" "Emma, I love you and Henry so much. I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with you, both of you. I know it's not a formal proposal but, Emma Swan, will you marry me?" "Hmm" she pretened to think "Yes." She smiled and we kissed. "I love you, Neal." I squeezed her hand "I love you too, Emma." Then Henry, who was mostly quiet the whole time, made a noise. "And we love you kid." We layed there in silence, just enjoying the company. It wasn't long before we all fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
